


R2-D2 will show you the way

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just all the holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: Derek has to work Christmas night and miss everything. Stiles is not happy and none to pleased with his father at this turn of events. Can one droid change the fate of the evening? Or is it doomed to be the Christmas without Derek.





	R2-D2 will show you the way

“Stiles get in here!” Lydia yelled from the living room making Stiles roll his eyes.

“Kinda busy making sure dinner doesn’t burn!” Stiles yelled back. Which was technically a lie since dinner was actually now out and on the table. Had been for several minutes now. But, Derek still hadn’t shown up and while he did say he might be late with work Stiles was still hoping…

“Scott says, dinner has been out a plated for several minutes so stop delaying,” Lydia shouted again followed be a room full of hushed snickering. 

“Not cool man, we had a deal,” Stiles muttered as he throw the dish towel down and made for the living room, knowing Scott would hear him. 

Scott at least had the decency to look sheepish when Stiles entered the room. 

“I still don’t see why we can’t” Stiles started to say before getting cut off by Jackson of all people.

“It’s tradition Stilinski. Now stop moping and open presents,” Jackson reminded him before reaching for his own pile and getting promptly smack by Lydia. 

“Not until everyone is seated,” she huffed at him before giving Stiles a pointed look. 

“Fine,” Stiles blow out as he made a show of dramatically taking a seat. “Still don’t understand how Derek ended up with a night shift tonight of all nights Sheriff,” he said, sending a glare to his amused father. 

“New kid on the block son, you know how it is,” the Sheriff replied not looking the least bit concerned. It was fine, let him gloat while he could. He still didn’t know about Stiles’ New Year diet changes for him. 

Stiles’ sitting was all the room needed to start tearing into their piles. It was always amusing to Stiles how the werewolves wore the exact same looks hunting down prey as they did unwrapping presents. And how, just like with prey, they weren’t shy about their claws. The poor wrapping paper never stood a chance. 

Stiles was a little more methodical opening his presents. Unwrapping a new game from Scott for them to play together. An ancient magic book from Lydia that literally had his fingers tingling abone touching it. The latest issues of Stiles’ and Erica’s newest shared comic obsession. A new scarf for him to set on fire from Issac, it was a thing no one questioned it anymore. 

Before he could continue, one of his presents moved, on it’s own. Stiles wasn’t sure if the entire room had actually fallen silent or if it just felt that way as he reached for the moving gift. 

Cautiously reaching for the bow, because the pack could still be a bunch of asses at times and had a very warped sense of humor, Stiles pulled the ribbon which not only undid the bow but also made the wrappings fall away to reveal,

“Oh my god, is this an actual R2-D2?” Stiles almost shrieked in excitement. The droid in question simply rolled forward and hit his leg in response before beeping at him. 

“I love him and will not hesitate to kill anyone who so much as dings him,” Stiles told the room at large, never taking his eyes of the still moving droid. 

The R2-D2 replica made it all the way to the doorway before stopping. He then turned his head around and made his way back to Stiles, bumping his leg again then shooting off for the door and made a quizzical noise. 

“Ah, you want me to follow you buddy?” Stiles asked not expecting the little droid to nearly shake itself apart in excitement and beep at him. 

“Uh ok” Stiles said as he blink owlishly. Looking around the room he saw everyone wear neutral amusement faces which was highly suspicious. 

R2-D2 yelled at him again from the hallway before rolling out of view and then back as if to say hurry up idiot. 

“So we’re following R2-D2. Sure, that always worked out for C-3PO, why not,” Stiles said as he unfolded himself and followed the little rolling droid. 

“I swear if Jackson was controlling you behind his back, I’m going to murder them all,” Stiles muttered as he followed through his house, out the suspiciously opened back door with a suspicious new ramp about baby R2-D2 size, and stopped right in the middle of the dark yard. 

Suddenly, R2-D2 shoot forward another few yards but before Stiles could follow, fairy lights light up his back yard. Casting everything with a warm glow and showing Stiles just who R2-D2 has made a run for. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked very very confused.

“Stiles. I have been racking my brain for months about the best way to do this. But everything either seemed to cliche, or to romantic, or not romatic enough, and that’s when I thought, why not listen to Stiles and ask for some help? So, R2-D2 if you wouldn’t mind,” as Derek said that a small panel opened on top of R2-D2 and a small black box came out of the little droid. Taking a knee, Derek picked up the box with a soft thank you to the droid. 

“Stiles too many impossible names Stilinski,” Derek started saying making Stiles choke on a laugh, “I love you,”

“I know,” Stiles rushed out when Derek made a point of pausing. The ass didn’t even bother trying to hide his fond smile at Stiles’ reaction. 

“Well now I want the world to know it. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Derek asked soft and warm and with a smile that put the fairlights to shame. 

“Yes, you absolute, yes,” Stiles shouted before throwing himself into Derek's waiting arms and kissing him soundly. The bastard knew him to well. 

Loud cheering and wolf whistles brought them back to earth. Turning around Stiles saw the entire pack out on the porch, obviously watching the whole thing. 

“You, you all knew about this! You helped him plan this!” Stiles accused and pointed especially viciously at his father, the lying liar who,

“You can thank me later son. Now let’s get back inside shall we?” the Sheriff said clearly way to amused. R2-D2 made a beep of agreement before heading back up the ramp and into the house as if to say he also agreed with the unspoken it’s to cold out here, making the pack crack up as the filed back indoors. 

Stiles stopped his fiance and gave him one more kiss under the moon and lights. “God, I love you,” he whisper. 

“I know,” Derek whispered back with a smirk before kiss Stiles again. 

It ended up being some time before they made it back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this spoonful of fluff! As always all the thanks and eggnog to my beta! Who still manages to make this work two time zones away! It has been a year for me personally so I just want to send all the warmth and love to you darlings! Hope this story is just the nauseating uplift you were looking for!


End file.
